


A Late Night Dance

by daydreaming_everyday



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Married Couple, They are so in love, late night dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24748669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daydreaming_everyday/pseuds/daydreaming_everyday
Summary: Evan and Zoe share a late night dance.
Relationships: Evan Hansen/Zoe Murphy
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	A Late Night Dance

**Author's Note:**

> So it’s like, one am, but I was sobbing to love songs and I just had to write something. Enjoy!
> 
> Also, this is really short, I’m sorry.

Evan held Zoe close as they lazily danced in the dimly lit room, a single lamp lighting it up. It was late, but Zoe dragged him off the couch when her favorite song began to play on the radio, insisting they should dance. 

Zoe nuzzles her head into his shoulder, humming along to the melody of the slow, soft song. Evan felt the vibration against his collarbone. 

“Remember when we danced to this song on our wedding night?” Evan recalls. He remembers holding Zoe close, kissing her at every chance he got. He smiled at the memory. 

“That was one of my favorite nights,” Zoe mumbled. 

Evan’s hand moved from her waist to her hand, giving it a gentle squeeze.

“We need more nights like that.”

Zoe nodded, lifting her head to look at him. She had a subtle smile across her face, staring at him through tired, yet sensual eyes. Evan noticed her eyes trail down to his lips. She dove in for a light kiss. Evan closed his eyes at the touch of her soft lips. Zoe’s hands moved from his chest to cup his face, pulling him closer.

“I’m so in love with you,” Evan breathed once they broke apart. 

“I love you too,” Zoe murmured. 

The final chord of the song played as they pressed their foreheads together, catching their breaths. They began to giggle, realizing how this was awfully like a romance movie. 

They continued to dance throughout the night, staring into each other's eyes with lovestruck expressions. 

They needed more nights like this.


End file.
